


Home Early

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blast Off gets back earlier than planned and decides to surprise Vortex. </p><p>Contains p'n'p and tactile, touch of dubcon only because Vortex isn't conscious when things begin. </p><p>Set on Cybertron during the Golden Age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Early

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naboru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/gifts).



Drowsy, Vortex yawned and stretched. Waking charged was always fun, and what was this? His wrists registered pressure, his arms tugged high and a wash of tingling warmth spreading from his hips to his chest. He mumbled approval, too sluggish to form proper words. But that was fine, that was more than fine. His partner pressed down, a weight as familiar and welcome as the pleasant hum of his energy field.

The first shock of charge made him gasp. Hot scrap, the shuttle had already connected them. Vortex's engine revved hard, thinking of Blast Off looming over him in recharge, imagining the shuttle watching him, touching him, arranging him just so and gently encouraging his panels to open.

Dark hands moved over him, possessive and as close to needy as the shuttle ever got. Strong thighs squeezed him, holding him as still as he could ever be held.

"You're awake." A low whisper so close, a rush of air over his darkened visor. Vortex resisted booting his optics; but he drew back his mask and laid himself open to the rare press of warm lips against his own.

No talking, wasn't that the rule? But he was still drowsy, and no-one could blame a half-asleep mech for forgetting the rules. "You're back early," he murmured, and groaned as the shuttle flooded him with charge, forcing an overload that made him buck and squirm.

"You went without," Blast Off commented, as the energy pulsed and the aftershocks melded into the deeper heat of the interface. "While I was gone."

Vortex nodded sharply, and it didn't matter that it was a lie. Nothing compared to this; not that bouncy little clerk from Accounting, not the Towers rebel come to Kaon in search of something new and rough and exciting. Not even the time he'd spent bent over Onslaught's desk was as good as this.

And if it was a mistake to show it - to let the data leak into the nonsense flow of the interface - then it was a mistake Vortex wouldn't have minded making again. Blast Off growled low, the vibrations combining with the crushing weight on his chest to make him shiver.

"Good."

There were a dozen things Vortex wanted to say in response, but his words were lost in a new torrent of sensation: the parcel of everything Blast Off had experienced on his return to Cybertron, every stress still tugging at his armour and shields, every niggling pain and alien soreness. Vortex drank it in, fascinated and overwhelmed until the shuttle's overload blazed through his systems, leaving him weak and hot and dizzy.

And even then Blast Off made no move to disconnect them. He granted Vortex a second rare kiss, and led the charge to build all over again.


End file.
